


Babysitting

by NofrictionJustfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Imagine, Narcissa Black - Freeform, Narcissa Black/reader, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Narcissa Malfoy/reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, mentions of Draco Malfoy, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NofrictionJustfiction/pseuds/NofrictionJustfiction
Summary: For a night, Narcissa and her partner, (Y/N), babysit Narcissa’s grandson, Scorpius.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader, Scorpius Malfoy & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Babysitting

“Alright, Scor, dinner’s almost ready. Wash up for me, please?” 

Giving one last look at the food in the oven and quickly glancing over to the blonde-haired boy who sat at the kitchen counter, I watched as he clumsily got down from the high-top stool and made his way over to the kitchen sink, silently obliging my request. 

“Thanks, Scor,” I said, going over to supervise him as he washed his hands. 

Turning to give me a smile which could melt any heart, including that of his grandmother’s ex-husband, he finished up and raced back to the counter. 

“Woah there! I guess you’re excited for the pizza then?”

Eagerly nodding, he replied, “I like your Muggle food, (Y/N).” 

“I know, and do you know who else likes it? Maybe as much as you do?” I questioned him, as I sliced the pizza. 

Furrowing his brows as he tried to figure out who possibly could love Muggle food more than himself, he shook his head. 

“Well,” I began, pausing only to put his plate of food in front of him, “you do know them--hey, be careful it’s a little hot--very well.”

“Do you know them very well too, (Y/N)?” He countered with his mouth full of pizza. 

Nodding as I plated a slice for myself, I walked over to sit on the stool next to his. 

“Would you just like me to tell you who--”

“GRANDMA!” 

Shooting my head towards the person Scorpius darted off to hug, I smiled at the sight of the newcomer. 

“Hello, my dear boy,” Narcissa softly said, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of Scorpius’ head, “I’ll take it that you missed me?”

Smiling up at his gran, he shyly nodded. 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here with you earlier, I had some errands. But did you have a nice time with my (Y/N)?” Narcissa asked, looking up at me with a coy smile. 

Reciprocating the smile, I finally greeted her, “Hello Cissa.” 

“Darling,” she returned, as Scorpius detached himself from her side, letting her walk over to me. Once by my side, she gently wrapped her hand on the back of my neck and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. With her hand remaining there, she caressed the area as we both silently watched Scorpius happily eat his meal. 

Leaning into me suddenly, Narcissa whispered, “He hasn’t been too much trouble, has he?” 

“Nope, he’s been extremely well-behaved. Draco’s done an amazing job raising him to be a gentleman.” 

Smiling down at me, emotion present on her face, she leaned in for another kiss, this time being longer than the first. 

“Grandma? (Y/N)? May I please have some more of the Muggle food?” 

Breaking apart from the kiss, Narcissa and I directed our attention to the young boy.

“You want some more of the pizza, Scorpius?” Narcissa clarified.

“Yes, please.” 

Immediately, Narcissa whipped out her wand and directed a slice to levitate onto Scorpius’ plate.

“Thank you, Grandma.” 

“Of course, dear. Did (Y/N) tell you that one of the first Muggle foods I tried with her is the one you’re eating now?” 

Thinking back to that time, I giggled before chiming in, “That’s right. And your gran wouldn’t even eat--let alone, look at it, although I had told her how delicious it is.”

Rolling her eyes, Narcissa retorted, “Well, you also said that McDonald’s was fine dining, and we both remember how that went.” 

With the both of us laughing at that memory, our attention was, once again, redirected to a now nervous sounding Scorpius, 

“D’you think father would want me eating Muggle food?” 

Remembering how Draco and Narcissa initially treated me, as I am Muggle-born and not a Pureblood like they are, I knew why Scorpius sounded that way. While Narcissa grew to become tolerant towards Muggle-borns after opening her heart to me, Draco still had very much of a bias towards the wizards and witches like myself. Prior to the first time Draco and I met, Narcissa had warned me of his hostility towards Muggle-borns, or mudbloods, according to him. 

Looking to Narcissa, who seemed to be looking for words, I decided to answer Scorpius, 

“Scor, do you like eating this sort of food? Muggle food?” 

Giving me a nod, I continued, “Well, I for one believe that if something or someone makes you happy, you shouldn’t stop being with that someone or doing that something. Your well-being is something that’s immensely important to your father. If eating Muggle food is something you like, and that makes you happy, your father shouldn’t stop you from doing so.”

Taking a moment to take in what I just said, Scorpius nodded again, before yawning. 

“I think it’s time for bed, Scorpius,” Narcissa quietly stated, “c’mon, let’s get you ready.” 

Climbing down from the stool for the last time tonight, Scorpius walked over to exit the kitchen but suddenly ran back to give me a tight hug. 

“Thank you, (Y/N).” 

“You’re welcome, Scor. Good night.” 

With Narcissa leaving with Scorpius to get him ready for bed, I cleaned up the kitchen and made my way into the living room, where I began to doze off on the couch.

Once she had finished with Scorpius, Narcissa found my tired form on the couch. Crouching down on the spot beside my figure, she softly pulled me closer to her and peppered kisses on my face. 

Groggy, I groaned out, “Hmm...what’s that for?” 

“For being the one to tell him that it’s ok for him to be himself,” Narcissa replied, a little muffled as she continued to lightly kiss me.

“That’s an important lesson, and there was no way I wasn’t gonna tell him something like that.”

Opening my eyes to look at her, I saw how she appeared to be upset. 

“What’s wrong, Cissa?” 

“I couldn’t and didn’t answer him... my own grandson! Do you know how ashamed I feel?”

“Narcissa, you shouldn’t feel that way. You had lived your life, up until fairly recently, with your interests and well-being disregarded by the others around you. That was your norm, but that was never mine. He needs to know that he’s allowed to be happy.” 

Searching my eyes for ingenuity, Narcissa could not find a sliver of any. Pushing myself up from my laid out position, Narcissa took the now open spot next to me and brought me in for a hug. 

“Better now, Cissa?” 

“With you I’ll always be.”


End file.
